powerofthehalliwellsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halliwell Manor
Halliwell Manor, also known simply by the Halliwells and their family as the Manor, is a Victorian home located at 1329 Prescott Street, in the Bay Area of San Francisco, California. It has been owned by the Halliwell family for several generations. The original structure was built in 1898. The Charmed Ones were the third generation to own it. It was destroyed in the 1906 Earthquake, but rebuilt. The Manor's History The original manor (a "masterpiece" according to Beth Whittlesey) was built in 1898, but during the great San Francisco earthquake of 1906, the Manor was completely destroyed, and later rebuilt right around the time that the Charmed Ones great-grandparents moved in. The Charmed Ones ' great-grandparents, the Johnsons, bought the land and built the manor, making the sisters the third generation to own it. The Spiritual Nexus Since the manor is exactly situated at the center of five essential life elements (fire, water, earth, wood, and metal), it is considered to be on top of a spiritual nexus. The five essential life elements being: the San Francisco Bay (Water), The Potrero Natural Hot springs (Fire), Kenwood Park (Wood), The Twin Peaks (Earth), and Mountain Lake Park (Metal). When connected, they form a pentagram with the manor in the center, making it not only a spiritual nexus, but a Wiccan one as well. The Nexus was located underneath the basement of the Halliwell Manor. The power encased in the Nexus could be accessed by good and evil. The Charmed Ones ' great-grandparents bought the land and built the manor to prevent it from falling into evil's control. As forces of good were in control of the manor, the Nexus was described as providing an extra boost of power to the sisters. If good was even present in the house, regardless of evil's presence, the Nexus was under the influence of good, since it was the last influence it was under. However, if evil was in the house when no good was present, the Nexus could be swayed. Taking In The Nexus There had been several times that demons have attempted to control the power of the Nexus, including Cole and Zankou . These attempts were defeated when the sisters recited a spell their maternal grandmother taught Phoebe when Phoebe was a little girl on how to return the Nexus back into the earth. Banishing The Nexus When Zankou stole the Book of Shadows and thus the manor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige had no choice but to destroy the Nexus to prevent evil from receiving the same power boost when Zankou took over the Nexus. In order to vanquish him and avoid evil gaining control of the Nexus, the Charmed Ones used a spell entitled "How to Banish a Suxen" (Nexus spelled backwards, written into the Book by the Elders a long time ago, presumably when the sisters' ancestors moved into the manor). Births The only two witches known to have been born in the house are Phoebe Halliwell and Wyatt Halliwell . Because of this, it makes them more susceptible to being swayed by either good or evil than any of the other family members. Rooms *'Rooms' The largest bedroom initially belong to Leo and Piper . *'Attic' The very spacious attic houses the Book of Shadows and many items of old furniture. The door was always kept locked before Grams' death in 1998, as she told the sisters the attic was sealed off. *'Kitchen' Additional potion ingredients are kept in the kitchen. *'Basement' The basement is mostly used to store furniture, although it used to house Prue's dark room for developing photographs. The Woogyman also used to dwell under the earth underneath the manor's basement. Also the basement was used for Phoebe and Cole's training room for the Source. *'Dining Room' The dining room is often only used for special occasions, like weddings and other celebrations. Often the dining room is used to do research. *'Family/Living Room' Mostly used in battles, discussing battle plans, after battles, etc. *'Conservatory' Also called the Sunroom. The conservatory is the brightest room in the whole house. Some demon battles have taken place here, and the windows have been smashed more often. *'The Foyer' *'Garden' Only seen on a few occasions. The garden can be accessed through the conservatory and the kitchen. *'Garage' The garage was shown for the first and final time, right before Leo was taken away by the Angel of Destiny. But it could also be seen when Piper made the Manor "vanish". *'Sitting Room' *'Hall' *'Downstairs Bathroom' This bathroom was often only used when the upstairs bathroom is in use. Later in the series, the bathroom became a closet. *'Upstairs Bathroom' This room is not much seen. Notable appearances: Piper hiding from Bloody Marry, the sisters discussing their alter ego lives. *'Other Rooms' *The Sewing Room *The Nursery *The Parlor *The Laundry Room